


Peace at Last

by braimehaikus



Series: Life on Tarth [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: A haiku for the Game of Thrones couple
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Life on Tarth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755802
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Peace at Last

**Warm sands on Tarth Beach**

**Their warm hands interlocking**

**Finally warm hearts**

****


End file.
